


Feeling Super

by Aryashan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, ZoSan - Freeform, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryashan/pseuds/Aryashan
Summary: Zoro is a super-hero, he saves Sanji and falls in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a joke, but as I wrote I got many ideas, so I think I'm going to keep this going for a while. Hope you enjoy ;)

The car stops, Zoro doesn't really know where it stops, but he knows he is supposed to get off and do whatever he came here to do. He looks around for a few seconds before noticing that the driver is pointing at the top of a seven-story building, Zoro nods and the car leaves. 

Being prepared, as always, to climb buildings, Zoro pulls out his trusty grappling hook and secures it successfully to the top of the building. As he climbs he can hear the yelling getting closer, he makes out two males. He gets to the top of the building and right opposite him a blond man is bound up to a bench, a white piece of cloth is tied around his mouth to prevent him from talking. Zoro immediately recognizes the man, it’s Sanji Vinsmoke of All Blue, his favourite restaurant, even though it’s his favourite restaurant mostly because Sanji owns it. Sanji screams, Zoro turns around just in time to block a third man’s punch with one of his three swords. He pulls out his other swords and charges ahead, the man is fast, but Zoro is faster: he slips behind him and cuts a fillet of flesh from his nape. Zoro dodges the fountain of blood erupting from the man’s neck and quickly delivers the finishing blow, a slash on the chest. The man collapses and Zoro ties him up. 

He then moves closer to Sanji who is motionless from the astonishment and removes all the ropes, Zoro probably would have refrained from completely untying somebody without asking a few questions first, but Sanji was a different story.

Sanji pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, slips one out, places it between his lips and using his left hand to block the wind, lights it on, all with his eyes closed. Zoro is overwhelmed.

“Thank you for showing up, man”. Sanji pauses to inhale “Who are you?”

“My name is Zorro, I’m here to avenge the helpless, to punish cruel politicians, to aid the oppressed” Zoro is standing up, repeating the line he learned by heart.

Sanji wants to crack up, but the guy just saved his life. “Johnston McCulley, uh? I guess that would explain the cape, the mask, the hat, well the whole outfit, I guess.”

“Yup, you are the first one to guess it, I am the secret identity of Don Diego Vega, in the novel Zorro by Johnston McCully. I didn’t want to do this, but the company I work for made me wear this get up… I even had to learn that stupid line by heart and I have to say it every time I save someone.” As he speaks Zoro lowers himself to Sanji’s level, sitting down, five feet apart from him. 

“So what is this thing you work for?”

“A superhero agency….” Zoro mumbles and looks away, it sounds like a game and he doesn’t want to be embarrassed in front of Sanji. “It appears really wacky, but I get paid to swing my swords around and I get to work at night and….”

Zoro gets interrupted, fortunately, because if he kept going he was probably going to get even redder than the blood of the paralyzed man in front of them.

“You saved my life, thank you” Sanji flicks the stump of his finished cigarette away from them.  
He gets up and is ready to walk away, Zoro does the same, but then stops, he had so many questions for Sanji, he wanted to spend more time with him. If this were the usual situation Zoro would already be heading home, but this wasn’t the usual situation, this was Sanji Vinsmoke, the man Zoro has liked for a year. He couldn’t waste this opportunity to talk to him like this, at the restaurant they only bickered, this had been so different, so special. 

“Do you know why this guy brought you here? How are you getting home? It might not be safe.” That was too fast, too obvious, Zoro was going to beat himself at home. Sanji just chuckles. 

“As for that guy, I’m sure he had his reasons. And thank you but I can take care of myself, I already owe you too much.”

“Yeah, I can see how you can take care of yourself.” There he went again, why couldn’t he fucking speak normally with this guy, why was he so fucking dumb. fuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK. He wanted more Sanji, he needed more Sanji. 

“And where did that come from? You remind me of a guy I know, he always comes to my… Ah never mind” Sanji trails off, Zoro isn’t supposed to know he owns a restaurant. ”Well, I’ll be off now, I won’t forget of the debt I owe you, ‘till next time, Zorro.”  
Zoro wants to say something to make Sanji stay, but before he can think of anything he sees the other man walk off the building, literally walk off, and fall into the nothingness of the air. Zoro has no time to feel anything, he looks down and he doesn’t see Sanji’s dead body splattered on the ground and he didn’t even hear his body smash into the ground. ‘He is probably fine’ Zoro thinks to himself, ‘Sanji is pretty awesome after all.’  
Zoro climbs down thanks to his previously set grappling hook, the car is already there, he waits for the driver to clean up the mess on the rooftop and then they are off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just for world-setting purposes, but I hope it does its job and y'all enjoy it ;)

“You are now about to witness the strength of street knowledge  
Straight outta Compton, crazy motherfucker named Ice Cube  
From the gang called Niggas With Attitudes  
When I'm called off, I got a sawed off  
Squeeze the trigger, and bodies are hauled off  
You too, boy, if ya fuck with me……  
….”

“Hey, Luffy” Zoro finally answers his phone after finding it buried in his sofa.

“Hey, pal! So we are all meeting at Robin’s at around five… ouch, what was that for?” Luffy’s voice moves away from the phone. 

“Yeah, so it’s actually at four… I get it! Just don’t throw stuff at me next time, Jesus!”

“Was that Law?”

“Yup.”

“You guys have no trust in me, I can make it in time without you deceiving me….”

“You can’t tell left from right Zoro, we can only hope you make it here by five if we tell you it’s at four.” That was Ace’s voice from a distance.

“Well fuck all of you.”

“Anyyyywayyysss, at Robin’s at four.”

“You can stop, Luffy, I know the thing is at five. I’ll arrive at four, I’ll teach Y'all a lesson. So Robin’s, uh? God, she is one of my favorite people but I fucking hate going to her house.”

“I know right! She’s like ‘oh sorry could you not use the floor, that is a 400 years old Persian carpet’. Yes, Robin, I’m going to learn how to fly real quick.”

“She’s all like ‘Here’s some tea since this set belonged to Queen Victoria I’m going to ask you to drink it with your hands”. Zoro adds laughing, Luffy could always crack him up, he was so glad to have him in his life.

“See you at five, sucker.”

“Stop that!”

Zoro should eat, he’s been playing Destiny 2 all day and skipped every possible meal, but it’s almost three and if he is going to honor his threat he needs to leave right now. Robin’s house is a forty minutes ride from Zoro’s, if he left now he could make it there by four. 

“It’s Zoro.” Ace screams to whoever is inside “Come on in. Oh but wait, it’s five ten, should I let you in any way?”

Zoro didn’t make it in time, nobody believed he could, but he did. No matter how many people told him how bad his sense of direction is, he will always believe in himself. Always.

“Move, Portogaz, I’m going to slice you up if you don’t.”

“The green beast got mad, guys, be careful.” Ace smirks and lets Zoro through. 

He smiles and awkwardly waves to everybody, he proceeds to slouch next to Luffy on the pastel pink couch. Only Nami is missing, she was late all the time, even Zoro got there before her. 

“And with Storm it’s everybody.” Franky says as he answers the door.

“Who you calling Storm, Iron Man?”

“I take pride in being called a rich tech man.”

“I don’t take pride in being called Storm, I use science, remember? Storm just looks at the sky and shit happens, I’m no rip-off, I’m a scientist. So shut up Marvel-Guy”

“Sorry, X-Men-Girl”

“Franky, don’t be so rude to Nami, she is a beautiful smart woman who relies on progress and technology.” Usopp bows exaggeratedly and lets Nami through.

“Thank you, Usopp. You are a real gentleman.” Nami pokes her tongue out at Fanky.

After they are all seated Law takes the center of the room.

“For starters, I’d like to thank Nico for hosting this meeting. And secondly, I’d like to say that this isn’t a meeting. Every one of you has been performing outstandingly for the agency. Whatever you’ve been doing it’s working as a great crime deterrent. Good job. Even the police department has sent a letter of acknowledgments. We deserve a break. So, reformulating my first statement, thank you, Nico, for hosting this party.” 

Law raises his beer and everybody clashes their own against it. After that, the party just breaks out and everything starts degenerating quickly. 

After a few hours everybody, drunk as they are, starts to leave. Zoro decides to hang around a little longer so that he can take advantage of Nami’s lift, but the girls just keep talking and he is tired of listening to Usopp boast about shit that never happened. 

“Hey, Nami, I’m going to start going, I’m kind of tired.” Zoro says as he stands at the kitchen’s door.

“Nonononono, Zoro. You can’t drive your motorbike like that, you drank way too much, even for your standards. I’ll take you home, give me a sec.” Zoro smirks and heads back to the living room: mission accomplished. Or so he thought, another thirty minutes go by before Nami is actually ready to leave, but when she is it’s a smooth ride to Zoro’s apartment. 

“Thanks, Nami, I’ll get off here.”

“You sure you can find the way to your apartment? it's kind of far.” It wasn’t.

“‘Night.”

Nami’s white Toyota vanishes into the night in a few seconds, Zoro watches it leave, but most importantly he sees the ‘All Blue’ sign shining, the restaurant is right in front of his house. It’s still open, Sanji is probably still there, seeing him would make this awesome day be perfect. 

‘Zoro, you are drunk, go home.’ It’s that little internal voice that doesn’t want to see him fuck everything up. But between him and Sanji there is nothing to fuck up. There is nothing. Zoro’s stomach clutches and his mood drops.

‘Go home.’

He takes a step towards ‘All Blue’.

‘You’ll regret this, go home.’

He takes another step.

‘You are drunk, you have to turn around.’

Zoro is now steadily walking towards the restaurant.

‘Fucking stop, Roronoa Zoro.’

He doesn’t. 

Zoro had decided that he needed to do something about this situation, he needed to act. He couldn’t keep torturing himself forever, lurking in the thought that he didn’t even try. Convinced Zoro throws open the doors of Sanji’s restaurant open and holds up a one so that the desk man can sit him. Once seated Zoro’s stomach sinks to the depths of hell. He hadn’t thought this through at all. Every time he came here he ended up either fighting with the cook or not seeing him at all, how was this time going to be different, he might not even still be there, it’s ten and the restaurant closes at eleven thirty. Sanji probably already left. Fuck. Zoro doesn't’ even realize he raised his arm and that the waitress was getting closer to his table. 

“Good evening, sir. What would you like to eat today?”

“Just bring me a bottle of the most expensive 2011 wine you have.” 

“The whole bottle, sir?” Zoro must look really drunk.

“Uh-uh.” Is all he manages to answer back.

And then there he is, drinking a whole bottle of red Montepulciano wine by himself, glass by glass, already drunk. Zoro tries to drown his pain with every sip. That works, but the effects are temporary, tonight he is feeling a little bit better, but tomorrow morning he is going to feel worst than ever. He knows this and yet he keeps drinking. Until when he doesn't’ know. 

All he knows is that Sanji’s voice is calling his name.


End file.
